People Say
by Stephyb14
Summary: A girl was helping an injured dolphin when a boy ran into her and knocked the dolphin out. That is after they fall in love but there is some problems.


Chapter 1

People say that I have a problem with loving someone who doesn't love me. More people say that I have weird hobbies like collecting coral and swimming for hours in the sea with no fear of anything in there. Some people say that my mum was the same, I never met her or my father, he died and my mum left it is just my grandfather and me, I have no brothers or sisters it is just me. My father was a marine biologist and believed in water fairy tales. For example mermaids, under water cities and all things like that, I don't believe in it my life isn't a fairy tale and never will be but my grandfather, Adam told me I'm special and like my mother I would have a baby girl but I don't believe him. My name is Lexis, I am 15 years old and I live in Malabo, in America and have lived there all my life, this is my story.

You should also know people say that I'm a good surfer and I will win all the tournaments there are in Malabo. It all starts at my house in the summer, you know that all in the summer there is a romance well that's what happened to me but a little different. I was getting ready for my swim when my grandfather came in and said there is a dolphin that needs help on the beach so I ran as fast I can to help. "Are you okay little fella". I said very calmly to keep it calm and for it not to become scared, I found it had a bad cut on its fin when someone ran into me and knocked the dolphin out. "WHAT do you think you're doing, you just knocked a badly hurt dolphin out and nearly killed it!" I said with anger in my voice. "Oh I'm so sorry let me help you get inside, sorry". The stranger said with regret in his voice and the expression on his face, it made feel a little better that he was sorry. We got into the tank inside my house when my grandfather looked at it and stitched it back up and gave it medicine to help it heal. "Thank you for helping, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I thought you did it on purpose but I know now that you didn't." I said. "Its ok people make mistakes and so did I, I love animals and hate to hurt them, I hope you don't mind if I come around to check it." He said calmly and happily. "Of course you can, you helped me get it back so you may, and by the way I'm Lexis." "I'm Zach and think dolphin is a girl." "Yes you are right, we have to name her". "How about Ellie". "I love it."

I thought that he was nice and that he loved animals like me cool, my grandfather liked him as well and invited him to stay for dinner but he said no and that he wanted to take me out for dinner for knocking Ellie out and I happily accepted then he left. "You look beautiful Lexis." My grandfather said as I was getting ready for my date. "Thanks, but you always think I look beautiful, dad." "But you have a glow about you which makes you look more beautiful". "Thanks dad but I'm so nervous and excited." I said with worry in my voice "No need to be nervous you will be fine, he seems nice and will look after you." "Yeah I know, he is cute too." "What makes you think I want to know that." "I know you don't like that stuff but I need to tell someone and you're the only one." "I know".

The horn of his car rang and I ran out to say hello. "Wow you look amazing". Zach said. As I started to blush I said "Thanks, where are we going?" "Don't worry you will love it". We went to another beach and there was a beautiful view of the sea and there was a picnic waiting for us, I was amazed he went to all this trouble for me, I felt special. "You didn't have to do all this for me." "I know but I wanted to impress you and make you feel special which is what you deserve." "You are making me blush". "That is a good thing; it shows you have emotions people don't know". "A lot of people say things about me and my family". "I know, but it is mostly good things". "That is a good thing, people say you are popular guy and they all want you for a boyfriend." "I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up I hate it and most girls just want me because I'm supposed to be popular." "I'm sorry I will stop and talk about Ellie, the other girl in your life". "Ha, Ha, Ha that is funny." "Is that sarcasm?" "No it is funny". "Let's eat I'm starving". "Good there is a lot of food".

"How was the date"? Grandfather asked. "It was amazing; he took me to a beach with a great view of the sea and we had a picnic and talked, I felt special." "That is good; dear you are growing up, my little girl". "You are embarrassing me dad". "I'm going to see Ellie". "Ok sweetheart". I went to see Ellie and she looked a lot better and I talked to her and told her how I felt and she talked back in a way I could understand. I went in to the tank and swam with her like a mermaid with her pet dolphin swimming in the ocean together. The next day I went to the mall with some friends where I saw Zach again and he came over with his mates. "Hi, what are you doing?" he said with excitement in his voice. "Going shopping for clothes and stuff, I need a new wardrobe, then going for lunch with my friends". "Cool hope you don't mind if we tag along, girls?". I talked to the girls and they thought it was good idea and might get a date with Zach's friends but they knew Zach was practically taken and they told me that and I said no we are friends but they still didn't ask him out and it made happy they didn't. We went to different shops and Zach brought me a beautiful necklace, he wouldn't tell me what cost was. Then we had lunch and he asked me how Ellie was and had we bonded. "So have you and her bonded yet?" "Yes we have I swam with her and didn't need air for like 20 minutes." "Wow that is a little weird but cool". "You always seem to tell me what you think no matter what". "Yeah I know, I think it is right to tell people the truth and what you think or you will crack one day and hurt a lot of people." "I get that do you want to come over for dinner and see Ellie, she misses you." "Ok why not, I really want to see her and spend more time with you and your grandfather." "My grandfather likes you." "Good, I hoped he does."

That night Zach came over and saw Ellie and she was very excited to see him, she was jumping and playing with him. While we were having tea grandad asked, "Do you have a job Zach?" "Yes sir at the aquarium". "I guess you like animals like Lexis." "Yes, Actually Lexis I have something to tell you". "What?" "I got you a job at the aquarium as a feeder for the animals, you get to know all of the animals and all that stuff ". "Really, thanks that is so cool when do I start?" "Tomorrow, it is when I work, I'm the one showing you around and training you". "Cool I'm so excited".

Chapter 2

The next day I went to work and Zach was waiting for me, he could tell I was nervous and gave me a kiss on the cheek which made me blush but made me feel better at the same time. "You ready for this?" He asked calmly trying to make me calm down. "Yes I can't wait". "Alright let's go". He showed me all the tanks where sharks, fish, penguins and even seals were and how to feed them then we went to the dolphin tank and I noticed there was only one dolphin and it seemed lonely. "Lexis met Arnold the dolphin, isn't he cute?" "He seems lonely he needs someone else in there". "We know, we have trying to get a female but it is really hard". "Put Ellie in here she will love it and love him". "Are you sure, is she better?" "Yeah come on let's go and get her". "Ok". So we went back to my house and got Ellie and told my grandfather and he was all good with it. When we put her in there Arnold didn't know what to do, he was nervous but Ellie introduced herself and Arnold seemed to like her so Zach and I left them alone together. "Do you like the job yeah, thank you for getting me this job". "That is ok, I'm the manager after all, let me take you somewhere, you will love it". "Ok". He took me to a cliff face with a great view and a picnic waiting for us, once again I felt special. "You like it?" "I love it, I guess you like picnics". "Yeah I bought you up here to ask you something". My heart started to race, I started heaving but I tried to keep calm. Then I said "What is it?" "Do you...you...um... want to be my girlfriend?" Oh my god when he asked me I stared at him thinking, I really want to go out with him but we might break up and lose our friendship but for now I want to. "I would be delighted to be your girlfriend". "I'm glad you said yes". "So am I". He leaned close to me and I also came close to him automatically and kissed. It was my first kiss and it was amazing, after that Zach asked "So did I make a good first impression?" I knew what he meant I said "Yes you did, that was my first kiss and a pretty good one too". "Really I thought you would have already had your first kiss, if I had known you didn't I would have asked if it was ok". "That is ok, I think you did the right thing it was romantic and good". "Ok I'm glad and I tell you a secret that was my first kiss as well". "Really a cute guy like you". "Yeah well I thought you had your first kiss before, you are gorgeous and a lot of guys would want to kiss you". "That is true but I was waiting for the right guy, like you". "Yeah I guess I was waiting for you too".

When I got home I told my grandfather what happened and he was so happy for me. The next day I went to work and Zach was waiting for me and gave me a kiss and said that Ellie and Arnold have become friends and are getting along together and are both going into the breeding program, I thought she was going to be happy and have a baby dolphin. I went and feed them and they were teasing me to jump in and have a swim, at first I said no but I couldn't resist so I jumped in and had a good swim when Zach came in as well and we had a good swim together and we talked more.

Chapter 3

The summer was nearly ending and Zach said he was going back to Australia and that he won't see me until next summer, I started to cry and told him he can't leave not yet because Ellie is having a baby dolphin and that I wanted him to see it. "I will be back I promise you are still my girlfriend and it will not change". "If you must I will miss you, I will call and write to you". The taxi came and we said goodbye with one last kiss and hug but before he left he said to me "I love you". It didn't occur to me he said it but I said back "I love you too". And he left, I ran to my grandfather after that and said to him that I wouldn't be able to handle it, but had faith in me and said he will come back.

The next day I went to school and said hello to everyone, they asked me what happened to Zach and I told them what happened and they gave me a huge hug and said "It will be okay you have us". "Thanks guys you make me feel better". Little did I know that Zach was over the other side of the school meeting people and seeing his friends again. "Hey guys do you know if Lexis goes here?" "Dude why do you asked? Do you go out with her?" "Yes I think you would remember, she thinks I left to gone back to Australia". "I think she does you will find out tomorrow at the football game". "Ok if you say so".

On the night of the football game Zach saw me on the grandstand watching the football game and tried to get to me but I left to go home. He followed me back to my house and when I got out of the car with the sound of relief Zach decides to call out "Hey wait Lexis it's me Zach please wait". He said with excitement, "Zach is that you, I thought you went back to Australia". As soon I said that he came running up to me and gave me a huge hug and kiss and lifted me up into the air and said "No we had a change of plans, I begged my parents to stay here and they said yes". "Oh my god, it is you I can't believe it". He told me that I wasn't going to get rid of him that easy and he told me he loved me and I said it right back and gave each other another hug and kiss.

That night we went to see Ellie and Arnold then went for a swim with them. Him and I talked all night and didn't get home til 2 am, my grandfather got mad at me but I told him the story and he understood why I did that. The next day at school I saw and ran up to him and he caught me and we gave each other a kiss and everyone went uhhh and we went shut up and we all laughed. Now people say that I'm the most popular and beautiful girl in the school. Zach told me he wanted to try out for the football team as quarter back and I said "Why do you need to ask me, you can do what you want". "I know but I like to consult first is that ok?" "Of course it is and it is very considerate of you, good luck". "Thanks".

I told the girls the Zach was trying out for the quarter back for the football team then worry spread on all their faces and I asked them "What's up?" "If he becomes quarter back it is always expected that he dates the head cheerleader and you know that Amy wants him really bad and she will do anything to have him, we are worried that he will cheat on you and you will be heartbroken." "Don't worry he would never cheat, I know I haven't told you guys but in the summer before he left he said he loves me and I said it back, he isn't like that". "We know, we are looking out for you that's all". "I know and thank you for doing it".

Mean while Zach is talking to his friends and they say "Dude if you become quarter back you will have to go out with the head cheerleader, Amy we hear she wants you badly". "I know guys but I love Lexis and I will not break up with her for Amy ever and I don't care what tradition it is there always have to be change and I'm doing that". "Ok we know what you are like and we respect that and anyway Amy isn't that nice or hot". "Thanks guys".

On the Saturday they went to work and Zach got his manager job back and we went to check on Ellie and Arnold, Ellie seemed to be getting bigger around the stomach and soon a baby would come, the whole aquarium was very excited and thanked me and Zach for bringing her in, since she has been there her and Arnold have been happy together. "Do you think it's going to be a girl Zach?" "Maybe we have to wait and see we like to do things the natural way and not find out the gender of the babies born here". "I get that, I think that is good, because it is the best part of the pregnancy is not knowing what gender the baby is". After that we feed the animals together and then had a food fight and jumped in with the sharks to clean ourselves off and people were staring but we didn't care and other laughed and some people were from school laughing at us.

Some people say that they saw Zach and me in the shark tank together and we were laughing at each other and everyone said we looked good together but the look on Amy's face was as if she wanted to kill me but I didn't make a fuss about it but Zach asked me if I was ok and I said I was and that I'm a little concerned about Amy and looks she gives me and he said that don't worry about it and that he would protect me.

That afternoon I was walking home and Amy and her friends approached me and she said "What do you think you're doing, Zach is mine and only mine you should stay out of my way or you will pay". I replied "We met before he met you and we went out in the summer so he is not yours and he never will be, he doesn't like you". Amy just gave me a look and decided to give me a punch in the eye and the mouth where I got a fat lip and a black eye.

The next day at school Zach ran up to me and asked what happened to me and I told him what happened and he called the police and reported an assault and he said he will talk to Amy and ask her to stop. "I don't want you too she might over power you and you might do something you will regret". I said worriedly "Don't worry I will be fine no one does that to my girlfriend without me taking care of it". "Ok I trust you just please be careful". "Ok I promise, I love you". "I love you too". He gave me a kiss and went then my friends came over and each gave me a hug and told me that they will always support me no matter what.

At lunch I was sitting with my friends and I saw Zach take Amy into the hall I began to worry but my friends said it will be ok he loves me and that he would never to that. Meanwhile Zach was saying to Amy "Why did you hit my girlfriend". "Because she was making me angry and I hit her also because she said I would never be told what to do and how you will never be mine because you don't like me and you never will be". "That gives you no right to do that and she is right I don't like you and I never will, I'm sorry". "Fine you have better of not called the police or your girlfriend might get another bashing". "Yes I called the police and you will never hurt her again and I will always be there to protect her". "Well she better become the head cheerleader or she will get it".

I saw him come out of the hall a little scared and I asked him what happened and he told me he doesn't want to lie but it might be best and I told him he should tell the truth especially to me, then he told me the truth I was glad he told the truth and I was a little scared but it wasn't that hard. Zach walked me home and we told my grandfather what happened and what we did, he understood and we went straight to the police and they called Amy down and she told the truth and she got fined and got a warning.

Chapter 4

Zach and I were sitting on the lounge when the call that Ellie was in labour and she needs us, we were there in a second. Ellie looked relieved that we were there Zach was with Arnold and I was with Ellie helping with the birth, I helped by talking to her and helping her breath after 2 hours a beautiful baby boy was born and Ellie called him Dean, he met Arnold and he was no stranger to him and they swam around together and made me and Zach jump in with them and Dean treated us like family, they were happy. "He is so cute". I said "Yeah he is Ellie did a good job and some day you will have a baby as beautiful". "You really think so?" "Yes I do".

It is near graduation and it has been one good year for me Zach and I have never been happier until he did this. One day I was with my friends when I saw Zach go in the hall, I was worried about what he was doing so I followed into the gym below the hall where I saw him talking to Amy and then they kissed and I started to run and he knew I saw them and ran out to try and explain to me what have happened and I heard him say "STAY AWAY FROM ME AMY!". It made me feel better but I was so upset at him and my friends told me this would happen to me but the stood by me as they always have.

He tried to call me 100 times a day and sent over 1000 texts but I ignored him. I went and saw Ellie and her family she came to me and I told her what happened but it seemed she already knew and it is as if she told me Zach's side of the story so I called him and told him to met me at the beach we first met me at 10pm that night.

"I thought you never would have talked to me again". He said as if he wanted to tell me what happened and why. "I thought I should give you a chance as you would give me one, it is the right thing to do". "Well Amy told me to met her in the gym and so I did not thinking about telling you because you would have might have dumped me anyway I went in there and she told me she had changed and that I should break up with you, she knew I would say no so she kissed me and wouldn't stop and then I heard you and ran after you and told her to stay away from me, I want us to be back together again and leave this behind us I miss you and I want to hold you again please give me another chance you will not be sorry I promise". "I went and saw Ellie she seemed to tell me you were filled with regret and you were very sorry and I want to be back with you, so yes I will go back out with you because I love you". "I love you too more than you think".

He picked me up and we had a kiss like no other and an amazing hug. It was graduation day and we were saying goodbyes and my friends were happy for me and that we will keep in touch. Zach took me to the beach where we had our first date. He had a picnic waiting for us, once again I got the feeling that I was special. "I have a reason why I bought you here". "Really, what". Then he got down on one knee and said "I love you more than anything Lexis, will you marry me?" In front of me was a beautiful ring, my heart raced I didn't know what to say but I knew anyway "Yes I will". He put the ring on my finger and we well you know and the next morning we were late to work but the aquarium was happy for us and so were all the animals especially Ellie and Arnold who we helped get together. I called my friends and said to them I'm getting married they were all screaming of happiness.

Zach and I decided to get married on the beach we met and we set the wedding for the exact day we met. It was the wedding day I was so nervous but my grandfather told me I like beautiful as usually and that he was proud of me. As I walked down the aisle Zach was in a tux and he looked at me like he was so happy to be with me and he couldn't wait to get married. After the vowels and all the reception was great until I saw someone I didn't know and she came up to me and said "Congratulations I'm so proud of you". "Thanks, you sound like my mother". "Yes I know because I am". I was shocked and surprised to see her, I gave her a hug and I cried, Zach came up to me and asked me what was going on and I introduced him to my mum and he was happy for me. We said our goodbyes and left for our honeymoon.

Chapter 5

When we got back and everyone threw us a party and I saw all my friends and I got on the stage and announced I was having I baby, Zach's reaction was good he was so excited and so was everybody else was happy for me and Zach, my grandfather and my mum cried.

When it was close to the due date Zach and I had romantic dinner to celebrate our baby. The next day I went into labour and had a beautiful baby girl Ruby, Zach was happy and so was I. Ruby was a good baby but when she was 2 my grandfather died, I was very upset but I knew he lived a long life and it was the day we let Ellie, Arnold and Dean go I cried and so did they in a way but it was the right thing.

Mum and I spent a lot of time together and got to know each other and she got to know Zach as well.

Zach and I had another 2 children Zach junior and Violet and we lived together and we will die together with our children and our grandchildren will be there.

That was my story someday maybe you will right your own about your life.

By Stephanie Burton


End file.
